Cordelia Ravus
is a character in Octopath Traveler. Profile Appearance Cordelia has short blonde hair styled into a bob. She wears a light blue dress that hangs on her shoulders and reaches to the floor. Personality Cordelia is shown to be well spoken and caring, as seen from her sending off Therion when he leaves Bolderfall and going so far as to request premature removal of the Fool's Bangle. It is revealed by Heathcote that she was once stubborn and cold due to suffering betrayal shortly after the death of her parents, but eventually warmed up to him. Story 10 years prior to the events of Octopath Traveler, Cordelia Ravus lost her parents when their carriage was sabotaged by those who sought the house treasure, the dragonstones. She was approached by many people under the pretense of offering support, but they only used her for financial gain, leading to her forming trust issues at a young age. However, she learned to trust again after meeting Heathcote. Cordelia suffered a further dilemma when her family's heirlooms, the dragonstones, were mysteriously stolen following her family's passing. With the help of Heathcote, she managed to get one of them back, but was not sure how or where to get the others. At Heathcote's suggestion, they devised a plan to recruit a thief to get the remaining dragonstones back by tightening security at the manor and spreading rumors around town about a "great treasure" in the manor. Many thieves attempted to break in to get it, but all have failed to do so, to their disappointment. However, one day, she came across Therion in her treasure room after his battle with Heathcote. Introducing herself to him, she explained her plight and asked him to recover the remaining dragonstones in exchange for the removal of the fool's bangle on his arm that Heathcote covertly attached during their battle. After Therion recovered all of the dragonstones, she thanked him for his efforts and asked Heathcote to remove the bangle, only to be surprised to find that it had been discreetly unlocked earlier by Heathcote after Therion recovered the first missing dragonstone. At the Gate of Finis the travelers find a tomb from Cordelia's father who, among other things, asks her not to lose faith in people and hopes a friend will appears who is worthy of her faith just as Heathcote was worthy of his. This became Therion. Relationships Heathcote Heathcote is Cordelia's personal butler and most trusted confident when it comes to the affairs of her life. He was given this role by her father before he passed away. Heathcote was stated to be the one who taught Cordelia to have faith and trust in others again. Therion Due to the Fool's Bangle that was strapped upon Therion when he broke into Ravus Manor, Therion was unintentionally brought into service of Cordelia against his will to collect the Dragonstones. Despite this, Cordelia has been extremely cordial to the thief, referring to him Mr. Therion and sympathizing with his situation. Despite his initial reluctance, Therion too begins to open up to Cordelia, and learns to trust again as a result of her experience and faith in him. Noa Cordelia and Noa are pen-pals due to the former having visited Grandport in her youth. They are close friends as a result, leading Cordelia to personally head to Grandport when Noa's messages stopped arriving as a result of a bandit stealing their letters. Gallery Cordeliacheeb.png|Chibi concept art of Cordelia. 8pathWhiteDay2019.png|Promotional artwork celebrating White Day. Etymology Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Females Category:Therion's Path Characters